


Outside of you there is no place to go

by Katarin



Category: Bandom: Empires/Panic at the Disco
Genre: Genderswap, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, vaginal felching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon, Tom and Sean share a lazy morning in bed. (messy sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside of you there is no place to go

Jon's the first one awake and that means coffee duty. He's half asleep but the smell of brewing coffee wakes him up better than almost anything. For a couple of broke hipsters, Sean and Tom have pretty specific coffee needs so it takes Jon a while to get their coffees just how they like them.

He's coming back to bed, three cups of coffee balanced precariously in his hands but he stops as soon as he gets to the door.

Tom's on her side, leg spread and hooked around Sean's calf and he can see where Sean's cock is disappearing inside of her, can tell when he's pressing deeper by the way Tom moans and grips the sheets.

Jon stands frozen for a second and nearly drops the coffee in his hand. He sets them down before he drops them for real and steps over to the bed, crawling to them. Jon lowers his mouth to Tom's breasts first; tongue flicking over one nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking softly.

Now Tom's holding onto him, hand gripped tight around his shoulder and squeezing every time Sean rocks forward. Jon dips his head lower, nipping softly at Tom's belly and she all but pushes him further down. "C'mon, Jonny, c'mon eat me out," she urges, hips thrusting forward into nothing.

Tom knows how much Jon loves that, the way Tom fucks his face when he goes down on her so he lets her push him down. He drags his tongue through her pubic hair until his mouth is pressed up against Tom's cunt; heat and wet and the scent of Tom all around him. It's the best thing ever.

It's an accident the first time, Jon's working his tongue over Tom's clit like he always does, exactly the way she likes it and it's like a reflex to slide his tongue down. Tom likes Jon to mix it up, likes getting tongue fucked when Jon's eating her out. He slides his tongue down and he's met with the base of Sean's dick, tasting like Tom.

"Fuck, Jon," Sean says and rocks Tom's entire body forward with the force of his next thrust inside her. Tom cries out, soft sound and Jon can feel her clenching around Sean. He looks up Tom's body and sees them both watching him. Tom's lips are bitten even redder than usual and Sean's watching over her shoulder, blueblue eyes gone dark with want.

That's pretty much permission so Jon keeps it up, licking around the base of Sean's cock and then up, working over Tom's clit. It's driving Tom crazy, Jon can tell. She's thrusting forward and then back like she can't decide which she wants more. He pushes his thumb against Tom's clit the next time he's licking around her cunt and Tom tangles her fingers in his hair.

"Jon," and Jon's surprised that it's Sean that says it. He's shuddering, biting his lip and Jon can tell he's close.

"Such a gentleman," he whispers because Sean always tries to wait for Tom to come. Sean shudders again at the puff of Jon's breath over his balls and the base of his cock and Tom tugs on his hair.

"C'mon, I want... fuck, c'mon," Tom urges and Jon doesn't think she even knows what she wants. He rubs his thumb in a tight circle against Tom's clit and tugs even harder. "Jon," she says and he doesn't know what gives him the idea but looking down at Sean's cock inside of her, it makes him want to be inside too. He licks across Tom's cunt with the flat of his tongue, tasting for a second before pointing his tongue and pressing inside.

It's not a lot, just the tip of his tongue pressed against Sean's cock and inside Tom but Tom rocks down against them both and then forward against Jon's thumb. He thinks this is it and he's surprised when Sean's the one who goes tense. He's felt Sean come enough to know that's what's happening and when he looks up he sees Sean with his eyes shut tight. "Fuck, fuck," Sean's saying. "Sorry, fuck."

Tom just laughs, "How dare you get off, Van Vleet," she teases and Sean nudges her with his hips. It presses her forward just a bit and Sean slides out. Jon looks down and he can see his come dripping out of Tom, onto her thigh. He doesn't think twice, just leans in and presses his tongue there, licking up the trail before dipping his tongue inside of Tom. She tastes like Sean too now and he groans, licking deeper.

"Fuck," Tom swears, pulling Jon's hair again. "So dirty, Jwalk, so fucking dirty." She arching into it though, hips working hard and Jon's not paying attention, too sidetracked by the heady taste of Tom's cunt and Sean's come but Sean's always looking out. He feels Sean's fingers bump against his unmoving thumb, index and middle finger rubbing against Tom's clit and Tom cries out, coming.

Tom collapses, boneless on the bed when she's done. Her hand is still resting on Jon's head and she taps her finger against the back of his head a few times to get his attention. "Come up here," she says, voice low. Jon's face is kind of a mess but he knows that's part of the reason Tom wants him up there, wants to kiss him hard and lick the taste of Sean and herself out of his mouth, so he goes.

He kisses her hard, pressing himself up against her front and she puts her arms around his neck. Tom licks into his mouth, moaning low until suddenly she's pulling away. Jon opens his eyes and sees it's not that Tom's pulling away, it's that Sean's tugging on her hair to pull her away.

"Share shares, Thomasina Conrad," Sean tells her and Tom makes a face at her full name but turns her head so Sean can lean forward and kiss Jon too. Sean doesn't have Tom's kink for tasting herself but no one Jon's ever known likes to make out more than Sean Van Vleet so he slides his tongue against Jon's too, slow and languid until Tom's poking both of them.

"The coffee's getting cold and I don't have my camera. That means you should stop" she says, poking them again and they pull away, laughing.

"Well if the _coffee_'s getting cold," Sean says.

**Author's Note:**

> For [Porn Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?thread=21774557#t21774557) to the prompt _Bandom, Empires/Panic at the Disco, Sean/girl!Tom/Jon, coffee_. Thanks to [](http://riorhapsody.livejournal.com/profile)[**riorhapsody**](http://riorhapsody.livejournal.com/) for audiencing. Title from Nina Simone, _Be My Husband_


End file.
